Melting
by PrincessVamp
Summary: Nabiki returns from college to find life in Nerima isn't quite as predictable as it used to be. With a switched engagement, threats of violence from a certain Amazon, and a new pig-tailed fiance who is puzzling her at every turn, what's a girl to do?
1. Discovering the Problem

**Melting**

**Chapter One: Discovering the Problem**

"I'm home!" Nabiki called out, slipping off her shoes and stepping into the house slippers kept by the Tendo's entrance. She looked around with a small affectionate smile, glad to be home after a semester away at college in Tokyo. Surprised when no one came to greet her, she went up to her room to deposit her bag and then went in search of the family, following the sounds of raised voices out back.

Nabiki found her older sister Kasumi standing by the open back door, hands pressed to her mouth, watching their younger sister attempting to mallet her long-time fiance Ranma Saotome while the Tendo and Saotome patriarchs calmly played a game of go. Ranma, with his life-long martial arts skills, nimbly dodged every ferocious swing, which only served to make Akane's battle aura blaze brighter in fury.

"Coward!" Akane screamed, wielding her mallet in an almost berserker-like rage while Ranma flowed easily around all her wild strikes. "Fight me for real, Ranma, you pervert!"

"Hey, sis," Nabiki walked up to Kasumi, eyes on the violent pair dancing around the koi pond. If things were as they used to be, soon Akane would hit Ranma and he would fly off courtesy of Mallet Express Airlines, and then would calm down.

"Oh, Nabiki!" Kasumi tore her eyes away from the ugly scene to embrace her sister. "It's so wonderful to see you again! How was the train ride? Are you hungry?"

"Nah," Nabiki replied absently, returning the hug before looking back at Akane and Ranma. "What's up with them?"

She was shocked to see Kasumi's normally serene expression cloud with anger. "It's so awful, Nabiki," she said, lips thin and eyes flashing. "Every since you left they fight more often and it always ends with Ranma hurt. Akane won't listen to reason! I've spoken with her twice now and she promises to stop fighting like this . . . but then something foolish happens that sets her off again. I don't know what to do."

"They always make up, though," Nabiki started to interject, but Kasumi shook her head.

"Not anymore. They don't even walk to school together now, and the teachers are threatening to separate them into different classes because of the disturbances to the other students."

"But Akane . . ."

"Is a grown woman and I will not have her acting this way," Kasumi stepped forward, determination in her eyes. "Akane!" she raised her voice, something that normally would shock Akane into stopping. "Akane, this behavior is unacceptable!"

Still nothing. Ranma appeared to have heard Kasumi, he was talking to Akane while dodging, who in turn shrieked something at him and swung. The mallet connected with a dull thud and sent him flying toward the rock wall surrounding the dojo, where he impacted, creating a cloud of crushed rock dust. Ranma peeled himself off the wall and fell to the ground, before slowly standing up, cradling his left arm and limping slightly.

Nabiki started down the steps, whether or not to distract Akane by saying hello to her sister or to help Ranma, she wasn't sure, but that point became moot when Akane shouldered her mallet again with a wordless roar and raced towards him, seemingly intent on hammering the injured young man into oblivion.

"Akane, stop!" Nabiki screamed, breaking into a run. Her mind did some cold calculations while she was in motion. Akane was five feet away and moving fast, but if Nabiki sped up she just might intercept her in time to stop her from seriously hurting her fiance. Ranma was wincing, putting a hand to the back of his head, and just starting to notice Akane's incoming attack. Kasumi was screaming in the background and Dad and Mr. Saotome were just starting to pay attention. Auntie Saotome stepped through the sliding door and her mouth opened in shock. And Nabiki . . . she plowed into her younger sister a mere foot away from the best martial artist in Nerima and tumbled to the ground, landing on the damned mallet.

"Ow," she moaned, trying to rub the pain out of her back. That was going to be one big bruise tomorrow. She got to her feet just in time for Akane's furious face to fill her vision.

"What the hell did you do that for, Nabiki?" she shouted, and abruptly Nabiki was flying backwards courtesy of a two-handed shove, screaming, landing with a splash in the koi pond (who by now were used to the two-leggers visiting them in the water and swam quietly around her.)

Panting in anger, Akane turned and found her arms trapped in an iron grip. Icy blue eyes glared at her, and Ranma barely managed to choke out, "Martial artists _never_ hurt the innocent," before shoving Akane away in apparent disgust and turning his attention to the bedraggled middle Tendo sister.

He crouched and reached his arm out to the soaking wet Nabiki, whose eyes were flashing fire. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks," Nabiki put her hand in his and was abruptly lifted before being gently placed on her feet. She shoved a hand through her sopping hair and adjusted her clothes before admitting defeat. She would have to look undignified. She spared Ranma a glance— _Upright, coherent, possible arm and leg injury, possible concussion . . . and angry —_before turning her furious gaze upon her sister and stalking over to the simmering Akane.

"Daughter!" Soun Tendo wailed, intercepting her with a tackling hug. "Are you alright?" He was followed by an out-of-breath Kasumi and Auntie Saotome, who was looking very concerned for her son.

"No." Nabiki held them off with a hand, gently disengaging herself from her father's hug, and stepped in front of her younger sister, who refused to meet her eyes and was glaring at the ground. Her voice was hard and unforgiving when she spoke.

"Akane, look at me."

Her stubborn tomboy sister didn't lift her gaze.

"_Akane."_ Nabiki spoke sharply, and finally Akane met her eyes.

"What?" she asked sullenly, frowning past Nabiki to Ranma.

Nabiki stepped closer so she was all Akane could see. "_How dare you?" _she hissed, the ire in her tone finally grabbing Akane's attention. Her younger sister looked startled. "You are eighteen, Akane. _Eighteen. _Yet you still act like you are a spoiled princess who should be given everything she wants. You call yourself a martial artist? Bullshit. I've seen martial artists." Here she grabbed Ranma's uninjured arm and pulled him close. "_This_ is a martial artist. _Ryouga_ is a martial artist. Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne, Mousse_ . . . they _are martial artists. You? You are a bully, Akane Tendo. You smash bricks and smack some guys around and think that makes you a martial artist? That makes you a violent girl who doesn't deserve her friends or family. _Or_ fiance."

She released Ranma's arm, and took a step back. She was so angry she was trembling. "Your actions are not honorable, Akane, and they stain the good name of the Tendo family. Change your behavior before the damage is irreparable."

With that said, Nabiki turned and left her little sister shocked and fuming, with the rest of her stricken family cloistered around her. She walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. It was time to do what she did best. It was time to make a plan.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Nabiki set down her ledger and sat back with a sigh. A quiet knock at her door startled her. "Come in," she called, not very surprised when Kasumi stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "What can I do for you, big sis?"<p>

Kasumi sat on her bed and folded her hands in her lap, and was quiet a moment before speaking. "I wish to speak to you about the way you treated Akane."

Nabiki pursed her lips and nodded slightly. _Here's where I get read the riot act. _

Kasumi bit her lip and glanced around, then looked straight at her. "Thank you," she said simply. "You did the right thing."

A bit dumbstruck, Nabiki barely managed to utter, "No problem."

"Were you badly hurt?" Kasumi asked, and Nabiki shook her head.

"Some bumps and bruises, nothing too bad. I'm more worried about Ranma. How is he?"

Kasumi shot her a penetrating look. "You've grown up a bit while you've been gone away, Nabiki. You've never asked about Ranma's well-being before."

Nabiki shifted in her seat, kind of uncomfortable with what she was about to admit. "It only took a few days before I realized treating everyone like they were an ATM machine wouldn't make me any friends, and I'm able to support myself without resorting to any . . . unsavory dealings."

"You mean blackmail?" Kasumi looked directly at her, making Nabiki feel about two inches tall. "Extorting your friends and family? Selling revealing photos of your sister and her fiance?"

Nabiki felt her face start to flush. "Y-yes," she said, fingers twitching nervously.

Kasumi smiled at her and Nabiki began to calm down. "I'm so glad, Nabiki."

Nabiki let out a quiet breath. _Whew. _Then she frowned. "Actually, sis, that's the problem."

"What problem?"

"We're broke," the mercenary sister said simply. "Without my . . . income sources, and with Mr. Saotome's eating habits, and Akane and Ranma and the other fiancee's destroying our walls and dojo so often . . . we have maybe another two months before the bank repossesses the house."

"What can we do?" Kasumi asked, fingers lacing so tightly together the knuckles were turning white. Nabiki hated making her sweet older sister worry.

"I can think of three solutions." Nabiki began, sitting forward. This was her forte. Planning. Decisions. Manipulations. She could fix this. "First; Dad reopens the dojo and starts training students."

Kasumi sucked in her breath but remained silent. Nabiki rolled her eyes and answered the unsaid problem.

"I know, every time someone mentions reopening the dojo Dad cries for a week. It's just an idea. Anyway, my second idea is everyone here gets a job."

Kasumi bit her lip.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Like Mr. Saotome and Dad would ever get off their butts. Third . . ." Nabiki took a deep breath. "Third, I start selling information again."

Now Kasumi furrowed her brows. "Nabiki! You just said . . ."

"I know what I said, Kasumi, but sometimes survival means you do what you have to do," Nabiki snapped. She closed her eyes. "Look. Will you talk to Dad? You can probably approach him better than I would. Run my ideas by him. Let me know what you think?"

Kasumi nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Nabiki blew out a breath. _There's no way Dad will go for opening the dojo. Which is too bad—with Ranma by his side, the profits would skyrocket! On the other hand . . . my idea for collecting money will be by far the most interesting and fun! _

* * *

><p>Half an hour before dinner would be ready, Nabiki knocked on Akane's door. A muffled "Who is it?" came through and she responded, "It's me, Akane, can I come in?"<p>

Silence.

Then, "I guess so."

Nabiki let herself in and leaned against the door.

Akane was sitting on the bed, but judging from the dent and spot on the covers had been curled up and crying seconds before. Her eyes bore traces of wetness and looked red and puffy. Nabiki sighed. Sometimes she forgot how young Akane really was.

"I guess you're pretty mad at me, huh?" Nabiki said finally, and Akane bit her lip and looked at the floor. Nabiki studied her sister. Akane obviously felt badly about what she had done. Whether or not she'd seen the error of her ways and would no longer unnecessarily beat Ranma and hurt innocent bystanders, however . . .

"So what happened, anyway?" Nabiki asked, and elaborated when Akane raised an eyebrow in question, "That made you so mad at Ranma."

Akane snorted. "I don't even remember," she said quietly. "Something to do with Shampoo. She was hanging on him again, and he wasn't _doing_ anything to stop her! Then Shampoo said something . . . something about wanting Ranma all to herself, and he _still_ didn't do anything." The short-haired girl blew out her breath. "It's stupid, I know. But we got home and I confronted him about why he doesn't ever do anything, and he said he doesn't know what to do, and that I should come up with a solution! Ridiculous, right? Like it's my problem, anyway." But she didn't look convinced. "And then we were fighting and . . . it got out of control."

Nabiki frowned when she came to her conclusion. "So you tried to kill him because he asked for your help?"

"No!" Akane faltered. " . . . maybe?" She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know!" she wailed, and her shoulders started to shake.

Nabiki sat down and put an arm around her sister. Akane stiffened for a second but then turned and cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Nabiki! I'm so sorry I hit you! I didn't mean it!"

Nabiki looked at her little sister's teary face and had to remember to be firm. "I accept your apology, Akane, and I'm sorry I spoke so harshly to you. But I think you need to understand something." She drew the younger girl back and looked into her eyes. "I meant every word I said."

Akane took a deep breath. "I know, Nabiki. I don't . . . but I don't know how to stop."

"We'll ask Dr. Tofu, maybe there are some meditation techniques he can teach you," Nabiki assured. "Something to help you keep your temper."

She paused, gathering her thoughts. This next part was so important to get right. "Listen, Akane, I have something very important to ask you. You must give me an honest answer."

"What is it, Nabiki?" Akane looked curious.

Deep breath. Hope to God she doesn't hit first and talk second. "Do you want to marry Ranma?"

"What!" Akane's face turned pink. "Nabiki!"

"I said it was serious, Akane!" she said, leveling a serious look at her stammering sister. "I need to know. Can you see yourself marrying him?"

"Why would I want to marry that pervert anyway?" Akane asked, evading the question as always. "All we do is argue."

"Before I left, I would have laid bets down that you loved him," Nabiki said flatly. "And that fiasco of a wedding— you would have married him, and don't tell me it was for the nannichuan water— I think you were in love with him. But now? Now I don't know."

Akane gave a hollow laugh. "You would have lost that bet, Nabiki."

"What!"

"I don't know if I ever loved Ranma. Everyone tells me how nice he is, how kind, how even though he puts his foot in his mouth all the time he's a good guy. But he's never nice to me." Akane shook her head. "And yes, it's not like I encourage him. But marry a guy I can't get along with for five minutes? I . . . don't know." She heaved a sigh. "Sometimes I wish the engagement would never have happened. I mean, I'm eighteen! I've never had a boyfriend, but I've had a fiance since I was sixteen. How can I know what I want?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Don't look at me. I thought, you know, once you found right guy you just know he's the one."

"Well then Ranma isn't mine," Akane said, arms folded, face decided.

* * *

><p>Nabiki shut the door and blew out a breath. <em>Holy crap. Well, that was the mother of all discoveries. Akane <em>doesn't_ want Ranma. I can't believe it. _

Pushing herself away from the wall, Nabiki walked down the hall to the bedroom across her own, steeled her nerves, and knocked.

The door opened. Ranma stood there, face unreadable. "Nabiki?" He asked, and he moved back as she stepped inside.

"I have some questions for you, Saotome," she said, and shut the door.

Nabiki glanced around the room. _Man, it sure is bare bones in here. _Even though Ranma and his father had been sharing this room for over two years, they only had a futon apiece and their packs leaning against the wall, like they were going to take off again. Rather than awkwardly sit on his bed, she chose to stay standing and turned to speak.

"What's up, Nabiki?" Ranma asked, striding a few steps beyond her before casually dropping to the floor to do some one-armed pushups.

"Heeeee," she said, eyes fixed on him as his arm muscles strained and his back flexed. She shook her head. "Er—Ranma, I want to ask you something."

"You already said that, Nabiki," he grunted, switching arms.

"Hey— wasn't that your hurt arm?" She felt rather slow, but pointed to his arm to prove her point. "You were holding it before!"

He finished up and bounced to his feet, started a kata. "Nah, it just hurt for a minute or two. No biggie."

"Are you . . . all okay?" she asked tentatively, decisively ignoring the question she needed to ask. "You looked pretty beat up, before." He nodded, executing the complex kata around her, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from telling him to knock it off, it was hard to have a serious conversation when he was literally turning circles around her.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh." She cursed herself for acting like such a dolt. _Get a grip, Nabiki!_ She cleared her throat. "I want to know how you feel about Akane."

"Yeah right." He halted the kata, stared her down, face unreadable. "Why? So you can sell the info? Get Ukyo and Shampoo to attack me again?"

"I don't do that anymore, Ranma," she said angrily, staring right back. "I learned my lesson after the dojo was destroyed by those stupid girls."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe ya," he stepped forward, and Nabiki suddenly felt a cold frisson of fear. _When did Ranma get a spine?_ Stubbornness stiffened her own spine and she met his cool gaze with her own. And swallowed. _He's . . . pretty close. _His face was mere inches away.

"Look, Ranma," she said finally, "I've never seen you two fight like you did today. I just want to know if you think Akane might be the right girl for you."

"2,000 yen and I'll tell ya."

Shock made her step back. "What? No!"

He grinned. "Yeah, not so funny when the tables turn, is it?"

"Look, I risked my neck today to help you," Nabiki said, clenching her fists, "Doesn't that earn me something?"

He gave her a measured look. "I guess you're right. I do owe ya something." He was quiet for a minute, but his eyes didn't leave her face. Goosebumps tingled down her spine. "I got no respect for somebody who can't control her martial arts skills and hurts her sisters."

"But . . . respect, that's not what I was asking," Nabiki protested, backing up as he pressed forwards. "I was asking about a relationship!"

"Yeah? I answered your question," Ranma replied, smirking slightly. "Or do ya think relationships don't need respect?"

He closed the door in her dumbstruck face, then opened it again and stuck his head out. "I forgot. Thanks for helping me out today, Nabiki," he said pleasantly, and then shut the door again, leaving her gaping like a fish and feeling very much like she was the one who had been played.

One thing was for sure, she reflected as she turned to head downstairs for dinner. She had a lot more respect for one Ranma Saotome than she ever had before.

* * *

><p>"I have an announcement to make," Nabiki said after dinner, drawing everyone's attention. She smirked, and opened her mouth, greatly looking forward to the upheaval that would soon occur.<p>

"Actually, I would like to say something as well," Nodoka Saotome interrupted smoothly, smiling at Nabiki.

"Of course, Auntie," Nabiki demurred, surprised. "You go first."

Nodoka nodded her thanks before turning away, and Nabiki crinkled her brow, trying to figure out what exactly Auntie Saotome would say that was so important. She obviously wasn't the only one surprised— the whole table was staring open-mouthed at the Saotome matriarch.

"The agreement between the Tendo and Saotome families was that my son would marry one of the Tendo daughters," Nodoka began, "And while my husband may not have honored that agreement to the best of his ability— proven by his acts of engaging my son to nearly any woman that walks by— I find it to be the only binding contract. I happily looked forward to the day he would marry Akane," she nodded at the short-haired girl, who flushed at being singled out.

"Until today," Nodoka continued, voice hardening. "Today I witnessed the nonsensical beating of my son by the woman who was to become his wife. And I am to understand this event is not unusual!"

"My dear," Genma Saotome tried to interrupt but his wife held up a hand, eyes flashing.

"No, husband. I _will_ have my say. And my word is this: I will not allow my son to be married to an abusive and uncontrollable woman. As of this moment I declare the engagement between Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome dissolved."

"What!"

"Mrs. Saotome!"

"Dear! The schools must be joined! Our agreement clearly states—" Genma began, and Nodoka interrupted again.

"The agreement states that Ranma will marry _one_ of Tendo's daughters. Well. He has two others to choose from, that I'm sure will treat him better than Akane did."

Akane was staring at Ranma, who in turn was staring at his mother, mouth open in shock.

"Mom," Ranma was saying urgently, "Listen, Mom, that ain't a good idea."

"I _will not_ have my son tied to a woman who does not appreciate him, and who routinely hurts him! That is an abusive relationship, Ranma, and there will be none of that in the Saotome clan!"

"My dear!" Genma tried again, and Nodoka drew her katana and rounded on him.

"_What_!"

He shrank back. "N-nothing, dearest."

Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress a laugh at the cowed panda man.

Ranma wouldn't stop arguing. "Listen, Mom— even if Akane is a stupid uncute tomboy who can't control herself and thinks I'm a perverted freak— she can at least defend herself from Ukyo and Shampoo! They've gotten crazier than normal trying to get rid of her! It's practically a death sentence to change the engagement!"

Nabiki's voice froze in her throat. O_h. Shit. I forgot about them. How could I do that? Stupid, Nabiki, stupid! _

"Wah! My daughter isn't engaged anymore!" Soun Tendo added his voice to the increasingly loud fray, wailing his despair. "My poor Akane will never be married!"

"Like I want to be engaged to him! My sisters are welcome to him!" Akane yelled, "If they don't mind being engaged to some pervert!"

"Oh, my," Kasumi uttered, and Nabiki rolled her eyes as her family fell back on their usual responses.

"People, people," she stood up to get their attention. "I still have my announcement to make, remember?"

"Of course," Nodoka said, looking flustered. "I'm so sorry, dear. I should have realized mine would have resulted in this . . . mess."

"Not a problem, Auntie," Nabiki replied cheerfully. "Mine is related." She gave Ranma a megawatt smile, felt like the cat that got the canary. "I want to be engaged to Ranma."

The resulting noise was deafening. Tendo's and Saotome's alike were shouting and protesting, her father was wailing happily about the joining of the schools, Genma Saotome was dancing about with a bottle of sake and some celebratory sparklers, Ranma was staring at her with his jaw unhinged, and then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT'S THIS, RAN-CHAN!" Ukyo Kuonji, best friend turned unwanted fiance, okonomiyaki chef extraordinaire, and fighting spatula master, exploded into the room courtesy of a huge blast of okonomiyaki flour bombs. "You two-timing jerk!"

"Shampoo so happy Ranma no marry kitchen-destroyer!" Ranma's Chinese fiance, pride of the Amazon tribe, bounced into the room through a new hole in the wall, holdin two vicious looking bonbori. Or perhaps they only looked so vicious because Nabiki was suddenly envisioning them crushing her skull. "But Ranma no marry mercenary girl now! Marry Shampoo now, Airen!"

"Son in law, what's this news? It's futile to switch the engagements— only your marriage to Shampoo is valid!" Cologne, the three-hundred year old Elder of the Amazons hopped into the room on her staff, shooting Nabiki a warning glance. "You know our law!"

"Akane! At last you can be my girl!" Ryouga Hibiki burst into the room, dripping water, holding a teakettle aloft. "Marry me, Akane!"

"Ah, my fierce tigress! At last you can be mine! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High— nay, of the whole of Nerima— do pledge to make you my wife!"

"Ohohohohoho! Such nonsense, Ranma dear! You know you must marry me!" Kodachi Kuno flipped into the room, landing square on Ranma's lap and latching on.

"Ranma you pervert!" Akane shouted, balling her fists and looking like she wanted nothing more than to hit Ranma into next week.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said again, and Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome did the only rational thing they could think of; they fainted.

"Excellent!" Nodoka enthused, clasping Nabiki's hand. "You must call me Mother, dear! You have my blessing to marry my son!"

"Er . . ." Nabiki felt the blood drain out of her head as all of Ranma's other fiancee's turned to glare at their newest competition. Her always-ready excuses deserted her, as all she could think about was the fact that they looked a lot scarier when they were readying themselves to attack her.

"Obstacles is for killing!" Shampoo shouted, flinging herself at Nabiki, bonbori flourished.

"Ran-chan is MINE!" Ukyo lunged with her big battle spatula.

"Ohoho! Such insolence must be punished! You will make an excellent snack for Mr. Turtle!" Kodachi snapped her gymnastics whip and tossed a bouquet at Nabiki, who caught it on reflex.

_Oh, shit, _she thought as sleeping powder exploded in her face, _I can't believe I fell for tha . . . _she tumbled to the floor and knew no more.

* * *

><p>Nabiki opened her eyes and stared at the star-studded evening sky.<p>

_Still alive . . . that's good. Looks like I'm on the high school roof . . . that's unexpected. _She took stock of her body, expecting to find multiple bruises and injuries, and was very surprised to find none. _Not even a headache from hitting the floor! _She marveled. _I wonder if someone managed to catch me?_

She closed her eyes again, still feeling slightly woozy from the powder Kodachi had put in the bouquet.

_This may not be my most brilliant plan ever. Sure, the idea of switching the engagements for a month or two to make money by selling information again sounded_ _smart in my head, but in practice it's probably not the best way to make the money necessary to keep the house. Crap. How do I get out of this? If I say I changed my mind the engagement will go to Kasumi— and that would be even stupider. No way am I gonna be responsible for those idiots hurting Kasumi!_

"You awake, Nabiki?"

She opened her eyes to see Ranma's face scant inches away from hers, and shrieked in reflex. "God! Back up, Saotome!"

He sat back. "Figured as much. 'Saotome', huh? Is that what you call your future husband?" He leveled a look at her. "Spill the plan, Nabiki. I know you don't want to marry me."

_Shit! He knows! _Her mind whirred about. _Wait. He only knows if I confirm it. __Right now it's just a supposition, and if I play like I really do want him . . . Kasumi will be safe. _"Who says I don't want to marry you?" she sat up slowly, made a show of looking around. "Because I'm fairly certain I just announced to everyone that I do."

He snorted. "Yeah. What was up with that?"

_Just buy it already! _She cast her eyes down, trying her best to look disappointed. "You don't want to be engaged to me?" She made her voice waver. "Ranma, I know we haven't always been the best of friends . . ."

As suspected, as soon as the waterworks were threatened Ranma backed off, waving his hands frantically. "Wait, Nabiki, I'm sorry! I didn't know . . ." He cleared his throat. "You . . . really?"

She looked up at him through teary lashes. "Of course I do! You're so strong, and brave . . . and handsome," she added slyly, blinking at him.

His face scrunched up like he was deep in thought before suddenly clearing. "Man, Nabiki, you almost had me!" He laughed, sounding slightly relieved. "You laid it on too think, though. You'd never say that."

She abandoned the damsel in distress act, scowling at him. "For all you know, I might, Saotome," she snapped, "You _wish_ I'd waste my talents on you!"

"Is that so?" Ranma leaned in close, and her heart pounded as he brought his face so close to her she could see each separate lash surrounding his blue eyes. "Maybe this engagement will be more fun than I thought." He smirked at her and leaned back, the spell broke, and she snapped out of it, abruptly furious he'd played her so easily.

"Whatever, Ranma. Accept my reasons or not, we're still engaged," she told him, turning her back on him. "Now take me home."

He stretched out on the roof. "Nah, I'm good," he said, smirking at her. "I think I should spend some time with my new fiancee. Get to know the real her, ya'know?"

"Right. You do that. I'm getting off this roof and going to bed," she told him, and started walking around the edge of the walls, looking for a ladder. There really wasn't much to see besides the tops of some trees and the entrance to the roof via stairwell, which unfortunately was locked. But she'd give it her all. There had to be a ladder.

. . . Ten minutes later.

"All right, Saotome, where's the ladder?" she balled her fists and stood over him.

He cracked an eye, looking supremely comfortable. "What ladder?"

"That damn ladder that leads up to the roof, stop playing dumb!"

He snorted. "There ain't a ladder, Nabiki. I jumped."

"You jumped." She repeated, eyebrow raised in an outright rejection of the possibility. "You jumped five stories while carrying me."

"Nah. I jumped to the gym roof first, so really I only jumped four stories at once."

"Stop it!" She felt like pulling her hair out. "Just take me home already, Saotome!"

He jumped nimbly to his feet and advanced. "Tell me why you want to be engaged to me, _Tendo_, and I will!"

"No!"

"Then get used to it up here," he snapped, looking kind of scary, and despite herself Nabiki took a few steps back until she was pressed up against the wall of the stairwell. Her breath whooshed out.

Despite herself his take-charge manner was turning her on. She'd always been a sucker for assertive types— too many guys let her push them around to the point where it was almost like subservience.

She swallowed hard, realized that if she took a half step forward she would be pressed up against him and _god_, she really wanted to. That fact alone rocked her. This day had been surreal, from her sister's assault from Nodoka actually taking charge and changing the engagement. It still felt kind of unreal, like they were warping on the edges of a dream.

"Take me home, Ranma," she ordered shakily, and he bared his teeth.

"Not a chance. Tell me why you want me, Nabiki. I know there's some ulterior motive." He leaned towards her, eyes dark, and she lost her tenuous hold on self-control. _ Why do I want you? Let me show you . . . _

"Here's your motive," she breathed, before taking that half-step and sealing her body against his, one hand sliding up in his hair while the other gripped the back of his shirt, and she kissed him, eyes sliding shut, inhaling his scent and willing his frozen body to thaw and kiss her back.

Unable to resist, unsure of whether or not it was to mess with his head or to satisfy some hunger within her, Nabiki parted her lips and traced his own with her tongue, and finally— _finally— _Ranma responded, carefully kissing her back, calloused hands pulling her close, at the same time gently pushing her back with his body until she was trapped between him and the wall, and passion flared up from some long-forgotten place inside her. She couldn't remember what her reasons for kissing him were, only that here in his embrace was the first time since mother died that she'd felt safe, and wanted, and _god, oh, god, _why did she wait so long to switch the engagements?

Nabiki had kissed boys before, in college, where dalliances were commonplace and there was some new boy every week to catch her eye. She was always careful to remember her goals, however, and easily pushed the boys away when she tired of them, citing her need to concentrate on school as the reason, if she felt like giving them one.

But this? Kissing Ranma blew all thought of school and goals and family away, leaving only the yearning and hungering she had always controlled to sweep her carelessly off her feet. She pressed closer, feeling the hard lines of his body underneath his Chinese silks, the warmth seeping through the fabrics. He lifted her up slightly and pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss, and Nabiki wound her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

That seemed to act as some sort of trigger, for Ranma froze, before taking his mouth off hers. Nabiki whimpered and squirmed slightly in his grasp. "What?" she asked fretfully, trying to pull him back. He smirked and pressed another kiss to her lips, this one unfortunately brief.

Nabiki felt a sense of profound loss as he slid her down his body and stepped away, leaving her to sway slightly once on her own feet. She lifted a hand to her head, feeling disoriented. At last she gained enough control over herself to pull herself back together. She looked up at Ranma. "What the hell?" she managed, and closed her eyes, absolutely confused. She needed to think. "Take me home now, Ranma."

In the blink of an eye she was in his arms and clutching his shoulders, biting back a scream as they bounded from the roof and plummeted five stories before he hit the ground and effortlessly started for home.

He bounded over the Tendo wall and jumped up to Nabiki's window, setting her down on her feet before looking at her with seriously, a question in his eyes. A question she had absolutely no answer to.

"Look, Saotome," she began, voice hoarse. God, had her room shrunk? It felt so little now with him filling the window. "I don't know what . . . don't expect . . . that's not gonna happen again," she finished lamely, and he nodded, eyes hooded.

"Good night, Nabiki," he said, and she suppressed a shiver of desire, not meeting his gaze.

"Good night."

As abruptly as they had appeared in the window, he was gone. Nabiki sat on the bed and touched her fingers to her tingling lips. _What did I do? And what the hell am I going to do now? _

Rather than solve this new dilemma, she stripped off her clothes and crawled naked into her bed. A good night's sleep would make her problems disappear. Right?

Right.


	2. Softening Hearts and Fighting Spirits

**Melting**

**Chapter Two: Softening Hearts and Fighting Spirits**

The next morning the Tendo's rose as per usual. Kasumi was up with the dawn to prepare breakfast for her family. Soun came downstairs early to drink his morning tea and read the paper, and Akane joined them soon after. Ranma was woken up by his father throwing him out the window and into the koi pond as a "sparring" match, and when he emerged in his cursed-self, streaming water, red hair glistening in the morning light, shirt clinging to his breasts, he threw himself vindictively at his father, trying to work out exactly what to do with this new fiancee situation by beating up his pops.

Leaving Genma Saotome as a panda pretzel, he walked inside. "Here, Ranma," Kasumi absently offered him a teakettle of warm water, which he gratefully poured over his head, triggering the change back to his male self. "Would you be so kind as to go and wake up Nabiki? She hates to eat breakfast cold."

"Sure thing, Kasumi," he started upstairs to his new fiancee's room. Cool facade aside, he had no idea how to handle Nabiki. His whole perception of the so-called Ice Queen had been shattered when she kissed him so passionately last night. "No Ice Queen kisses like that," he muttered to himself. He was feeling woefully unprepared to handle this new situation but gamely knocked at her door. When there was no response he felt a new fear surge up inside him. _Could Shampoo have attacked her in the middle of the night? _He thought, and in a panic burst through the door and into the middle Tendo sister's room. "Nabiki! Are you okay?" he darted to the unmoving lump under the covers and flipped them back, only to uncover . . .

His new fiancee, naked breasts exposed to the cool morning air, her eyes widening in surprise as her mouth dropped open and he knew he should turn away but _damn, _those looked good, and then she was yanking the covers out of his grip and covering herself up, and he blurted "Sorry!" and bolted from her room.

He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting, expecting to hear her start screaming about what a pervert he was like Akane always did, when the unexpected sound of hysterical muffled laughter reached his ears.

He listened in disbelief. She was _laughing? _Not bellowing and trying to kill him? The door opened and he threw himself across the hall, trying to plaster himself against the wall. "S-s-sorry!"

"Honestly, Ranma," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, body thankfully clad in a silky green robe. "I have half a mind to charge you for that." And with a mischievous smile, she sauntered down the hall to the furo, leaving Ranma an incoherent stuttering mess.

* * *

><p>Breakfast that morning was strained. Akane was silent but took every opportunity to glare at her ex-fiance, while completely ignoring his new fiancee. Said new fiancee was smirking at Ranma whenever possible. Whenever Ranma met Nabiki's eyes, he would turn bright red. Akane wasn't sure what happened, but she was pretty damn sure it was Ranma's fault. She simmered quietly, knowing that if she pushed her luck today she would get shut down faster than you could sneeze.<p>

"I do believe we need to celebrate the engagement of Ranma to my dear daughter Nabiki," Soun Tendo announced suddenly, uncharacteristically taking his eyes off his morning paper to smile benevolently on his family. "Perhaps an engagement party tonight?" He turned to his eldest daughter. "Kasumi, would you take care of it?"

"Of course, Father," Kasumi nodded. "It's a wonderful idea! Ranma, if it's not too much trouble, would you please deliver the invitations? I'll make them right after breakfast."

Ranma looked stricken. "O-of course I'll help ya out, Kasumi, but do you guys think that's the best idea? Sounds kinda like an invitation for a fight, knowing the other girls."

Nabiki nodded decisively. "Which is why we are going to be paying them visits, Ranma," she said, doing her best to calculate possible scenarios. "It could end very badly if we just ignore the situation."

He face-faulted into the table before looking up at her, eye twitching. "Yeah. No kidding."

Nabiki thought for a moment and then stood up abruptly. "Excuse me," she said, and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door, and took a few steps before falling backwards, collapsing on the bed, ready for some serious thinking that the downstairs conversation had inspired.

_Okay. First. Am I going through with this? What are my options? _

Nabiki rolled ideas around in her head. _If I switch the engagement to Kasumi she may be hurt by that crazed Amazon. Akane is no longer an option due to Auntie's decree . . . though Auntie may change her mind if Akane actually changes her temper. . . and I . . . am actually attracted to Ranma. That kiss blew my socks off. _

_ So logically, I am the soundest choice. Unless the agreement between the schools can actually be renounced . . . _mulling over that idea for a split second, Nabiki shook her head. There was no way to cancel out an agreement of honor without staining their name.

_So I am engaged to marry Ranma. And for much longer than I was originally planning. So much for some quick profits before dumping him back on Akane. _Reluctantly though, Nabiki acknowledged that "dumping" Ranma wouldn't have been easy as previously thought. While she'd been gone, Ranma had apparently grown a spine and gotten a working brain. It was actually kind of sexy, in an overbearing macho sort of way.

She crossed her ankles and worried her lower lip, starting in on the problem of getting rid of the dangerous elements that were Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi.

"You're gonna bite a hole in your lip doin' that," Ranma drawled from his perch on her windowsill. Nabiki bolted upright in surprise as he dropped down and sauntered over to her.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded, cursing herself for losing her cool yet again. There was something about him that rattled her. _Sex appeal,_ a tiny portion of her brain said, and she ruthlessly shut that idea down. _He may be hot, but there's no way I'm getting involved with him. That would be dangerous and stupid, and completely ruin my plans for my life. He's off limits, Nabiki. _

Of course, it was one thing to think that in her head and another for her body to realize it. Her breathing sped up when he slouched down into her desk chair and fixed his dark eyes on her.

He raised an eyebrow. "I want to know what you're planning. Maybe I can help."

Intrigued, Nabiki leaned forwards. The idea of having assistance in one of her ventures that _wasn't_ bought was very interesting. "First tell me if you have any ideas. Fair trade."

His lips twitched. "Fair enough." He was silent a moment, apparently gathering his thoughts. "For Shampoo, I ain't got nothing short of wrapping her in chains and sending her back to China. And she's the one I'm most worried about. Shampoo won't blink at the thought of taking off your head," he told her, completely serious, and her mouth went dry. "I don't know if she'd actually go through with it, an' I don't plan on giving her that chance, but I can't be with you all the time."

"I like my head," Nabiki said foolishly, feeling kind of faint. It was one thing to think someone might kill you, another to be told it in tones of absolute truth.

His lips curved. "Funny, so do I." He then continued, ignoring her look of absolute shock. "Ukyo now, I do feel kind of responsible for. She was my best friend, even if I thought she was a guy, and we're friends now— when she ain't trying to marry me or attack one of you."

"Considering your mother doesn't recognize Ukyo's claim on you, I suspect she'd have a hard time actually marrying you," Nabiki mused. "Not that that would stop her, but it is something of a starting point. I'll have to think on that more."

"I could pay off the okonomiyaki cart-"

Nabiki shook her head. "By all means, but that wouldn't mean a thing. Look at it from her point of view, Ranma. She pretty much gave up her childhood for revenge. I don't think she'll be satisfied until you are married to her." She sighed in disappointment. "It would have been so much simpler if she was still trying to kill you. If only you hadn't told her she was cute."

Ranma frowned. "Like I was supposed to know she'd change her mind so quick?"

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve Saotome?"

Interest flickered over his face. "So I'm Saotome again, huh Nabs?"

"Don't call me that," she said sharply, and his lips curved. Nabiki caught her breath as he leaned in close.

"I was Ranma last night."

"Last night was a mistake," she managed. "I didn't— it shouldn't have happened." He smirked, and she frowned. He looked too damn satisfied. "And it's _not_ going to happen again. Back off, Saotome."

"Sure thing, Nabs."

Her eye twitched.

Ranma leaned back in her chair, lacing his fingers behind his head, for all appearances completely at ease. "Back to business?"

Nabiki took a deep, calming breath. "Right." One more breath, let it out slow. "Kodachi and Kuno are minor inconveniences."

He snorted. "Unless you're 'inconvenienced' by one of Kodachi's paralyzing powders."

"Yes, well, just don't breath then," she snapped, losing her temper, conveniently forgetting she had inhaled some sleeping powder just the night before. "I'd rather deal with the murderous Amazon first than a delusional gymnast."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine." Ranma cracked his knuckles absently and then stood up. "I gotta go deliver those invites for Kasumi."

"Wait a sec, Ranma," she stood up as well, then wished she hadn't. Her room _really_ seemed smaller with him in it— his presence was overwhelming. But she had something she wanted to know, something that had been bothering her ever since the multiple fiancee's had shown up. "Doesn't this bother you?"

"What?"

She gave him a _you're so dumb_ look. "Having other people decide your life. People trying to kill you. People trying to marry you. Having no say."

An uncharacteristically dark look flashed over his features. "Hell yeah it bothers me! But what can I do? Any time I try to do something I get shut down faster than being malleted."

She started to say _that's not true, _and stopped. It was. Every time Ranma tried to take a step forward he was somehow pushed five steps back, either by the fiancee's, the parents, or his friends. She swallowed guiltily. Or her schemes.

He was staring at her.

"I'm . . . sorry, about that," she said awkwardly. "All the times I manipulated you to get money. Well, I'm not sorry about the getting money part, but for the stuff that really bothered you."

_Like selling pictures of you to Kuno. For the wedding. For spurring on Shampoo and Ukyo and Kodachi by selling information and spying on you. _

_ And it's ironic, that what I have created is now going to turn on me. _She swallowed hard, feeling cold. _Holy crap. They are gonna kill me._

Her eyes were closed as she came to this revelation, and so she missed Ranma stepping close.

She didn't miss the soft brush of lips over hers.

Her eyes shot open, protest dying in her throat. He was already gone.

* * *

><p>Nabiki spent a restless day at home. Ranma was out on Kasumi's request, delivering invitations for the engagement party that night. <em>Her<em> engagement party, her mind corrected. If she survived the night, Nabiki vowed to make things very unpleasant for her dear father for daring to suggest the celebration.

She found her older sister decorating the dojo with streamers and banners. Unable to deal with the stress of thinking about what might happen that night, Nabiki fled back to the house, where she encountered a very subdued Akane walking through the front door.

"What were you out doing?" Nabiki asked.

Akane slid on the house slippers. "I was out at Doctor Tofu's office," she replied quietly, walking straight to the kitchen. Nabiki noticed the dark haired girl was clutching a packet in one white-knuckled hand. She followed her little sister into the kitchen, watching interestedly as Akane set on the kettle, even remembering to add water to boil instead of just smoking the kettle. Her little sister was a notoriously awful cook.

"Did your visit have anything to do with our little talk?" Nabiki asked straightforwardly. "Did he have any ideas to control your temper?"

Akane held up the packet. "Calming herbs to drink twice a day." She managed a small smile. "He suggested some tai chi as a form of meditation, since he knows how active I like to be."

"And?" Nabiki prompted, suspecting that there was more to this. Her sister looked too rattled. "Anything else?"

Akane looked like she might burst into tears. "He— he said I should consider _therapy_."

Nabiki felt relief. _Go, Doctor Tofu. She'll listen to you. Thank you. _"What do you think about that?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know!" Akane wailed. "Therapy is for sick people, people-"

"People with problems," Nabiki finished, "And don't you think an uncontrollable temper is a problem?"

Akane just cried harder. Nabiki crossed the room and drew her sister into a careful hug. Obviously this visit to Doctor Tofu had upset the girl in an unexpected way. She was probably expecting Doctor Tofu to brush off her temper problems and instead she got a referral to a shrink. Nabiki would have to handle her very carefully. She silently thanked her college experience for giving her a vague idea of how to handle an upset girl.

"I—I'm not c-crazy," Akane hiccuped, voice muffled from being buried in Nabiki's shoulder.

Nabiki drew her back and resisted the urge to shake her. "Don't be stupid!" she said, "Therapy doesn't mean that you're crazy! It just means you need some extra help to deal with something. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Akane. This whole family would probably benefit from therapy."

Akane stared up at her, looking shell-shocked. "R-really?" she breathed, making Nabiki feel very old.

"Really, Akane," she said firmly. "I'd be very proud of you for going to therapy."

Akane burst into tears again, hugged Nabiki hard and ran up the stairs, then Nabiki heard her door shut.

"Jeez," she said to herself. "That was intense."

"You handled it well."

"Eep!" Nabiki whirled around to see Ranma leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "Don't _do_ that!" she shrieked, heart pounding a mile a minute. Nothing like believing you were alone and then being proven wrong to get your blood moving.

Ranma pushed off the doorway and started walking towards her. Nabiki watched him warily; it was really more of a stalk, like a panther might track a helpless deer before pouncing.

"Ranma—" her voice held a clear warning, to which he ignored, reaching out for her and pulling her close. "Ranma, knock it off!" she pushed ineffectually against his rock-hard chest, and he watched her with a half-smile on his lips. "I told I'm not going to kiss you again!"

_What the hell happened while I was gone?_ She thought frantically, _Ranma would never have acted like this— the old Ranma would be blushing and stammering right now, while this one . . . _

Her thought process died in her head as he slid one hand up her back to settle on the nape of her neck, his mouth tantalizingly close to her own. _This Ranma takes what he wants . . . _

"That's too bad, Nabiki," he said, smiling slightly against her lips, and she opened her eyes, unaware when they had slid shut. "I like kissing you." He sighed, making a show of pulling away reluctantly. "Well, if you're sure . . ."

Open-mouthed, Nabiki stared as he quirked a grin and stepped back with his hands held up, eyes flickering up and down her body as she gripped the back of the counter to stay upright on her traitorous knees.

He winked at her and left the room, leaving Nabiki alone with her thoughts and very nearly swamped with desire.

She snapped back to herself after a few more seconds, feeling very deprived. "Dammit Saotome!" she yelled after him, and felt even more righteously angry when the sound of his amused laughter drifted into the kitchen. Fizzing anger, she stomped upstairs to her room, muttering to herself about martial artists who thought too highly of themselves.

* * *

><p>Nabiki dressed carefully for the party that night, with the sole intent of torturing a certain pig-tailed man. She pushed aside some of her more conservative outfits and pulled out an old favorite; a cream-colored dress with a more daring neckline that clung to her curves. <em>A bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss and I'm all set to destroy a man. <em>She thought with satisfaction. She'd tease the martial artist into submission.

Shaking her head slightly, Nabiki reassessed her goals. _Tonight's plan is to simply survive, _she thought pessimistically. _If I live through Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, I'll be a lucky girl. _

She slipped into the dress and finished getting ready, stepping into her favorite delicate strapped heels and stepped out into the hallway, straight into her fiance. Ranma laughed a little while steadying her with his hands on her shoulders. She licked her lips. He was still wearing the same Chinese style outfit, but now the top was black and with silver edging. He looked . . . delicious.

He smiled down at her. "Hey," he said, and she smiled back. He offered her his arm and she took it automatically before realizing he'd actually done a gentlemanly thing without prompting, unlike whenever he had taken Akane out before.

_Maybe he's just grown up, _Nabiki thought as they started down the stairs and walked out to the dojo. She drew in a breath of the cooler night air, looked up at the starry evening sky, made a quick wish for the party to go well.

"Hey, Nabiki," Ranma stopped right outside the dojo and drew her off to a shadowed corner, his hand on her arm to guide her over the soft ground.

"Yes?" she looked up at him, barely able to see his sapphire eyes in the dark.

"I never asked you how you felt about all this. I still don't believe that ya really wanna marry me. And now it's looking like you might actually end up stuck with me— so I just wanted to check on you, I guess."

Nabiki felt something warm uncurl in her stomach. _He actually cares how I feel about all this? _It had been such a long time since somebody actually cared for her well-being.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully, and sighed. "I may have had . . . different plans, but the way things have worked out I don't think it can happen any other way. At least for now."

He seemed to reach some kind of conclusion from her speech. He looked down. "So ya don't wanna marry me after all."

Nabiki quirked a smile. "Come on, Ranma. I know you don't actually want to marry _me._"

For some reason saying those words made her chest ache. She rubbed it absently.

Ranma tilted his head and ran his hand down her arm, before saying, "What gave you that idea?"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't going to charm his way out of this one. "I don't know, maybe it was all those times you called me the 'Ice Queen' or the 'mercenary', or maybe it was the way you went out of your way to avoid me. Or it could have been the obvious disdain you felt for the way I kept our finances afloat."

"That was a long time ago, Nabiki. We've both grown up since then."

The frown stayed on her face. No way did he mean it. Nobody changed that quickly.

Noticing her obvious disbelief, Ranma simply sighed before steering her up the stairs and into the dojo, and quite possibly to her doom.

"Congratulations!" The whole group cheered and popped crackers as soon as the couple stepped inside the packed room.

Nabiki surveyed the dojo, impressed despite herself. "Wow, great job," she remarked to no one in particular.

"Thanks," Ranma was saying the crowd, and slowly the attention on them dispersed as the groups started chatting with their neighbors once more.

She hung onto his arm. "There's a _ton_ of people here!" she hissed into Ranma's ear. "How did they get this many on such short notice?"

"Haven't you noticed we're like a soap opera over here?" he murmured back, "Everyone in Nerima goes out of their way to be involved in our lives just so they can catch up on what's happening."

Eyes wide, Nabiki saw an irate Shampoo waving her arms at Mousse in the corner and decided to go to the other side of the dojo. Just in case.

"I'll go get us drinks," Ranma said, and gently pried her fingers off his forearm, leaving her with her sisters, before making his way through the crowd.

Kasumi touched her arm and Nabiki nearly jumped out of her skin. "Are you alright, Nabiki? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

Taking deep breaths, Nabiki ordered herself to remain calm. If she was going to be attacked tonight she would worry about it if and when it happened, and not let it ruin her party. An idea occurred to her and she brightened. Engagement parties equaled gifts! Gifts equaled money! Money equaled money! Excellent.

"Yes, Kasumi, I'm fine, thank you," she responded, smiling much more cheerfully up at her older sister. "You look lovely!"

Kasumi touched her hair demurely. "Thank you," she said, smiling back. "I—" Kasumi cut herself off and blushed lightly, and Nabiki followed her suddenly intent gaze to see Doctor Tofu on the receiving end.

_Ah-ha! Love is in the air, _she thought ironically, and gently pushed Kasumi towards her beau. "I'll see you later," she said, and Kasumi went willingly.

. . . leaving Nabiki alone with her volatile younger sister who had been staring quietly at the floor, hands clasped. Alone with Akane at the party that celebrated the switching of engagements from said sometimes violent sister to her.

_Eep._

Akane lifted her eyes to meet Nabiki's gaze. "Nabiki."

Gulp. "Yes, Akane?" _Note the exits. Fastest route . . . probably via her mallet. Crap. _

"I . . . I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you," Akane said in a rush, looking so painfully earnest that it made Nabiki uncomfortable.

"You . . . are?"

"Yes!" Akane clenched her fists and looked up, eyes blazing with determination. "I may have thought this was a stupid idea to begin with, but he obviously makes you happy. And I've . . ." Akane's eyes teared up but she continued doggedly. "I've never seen Ranma act like this before. He must really like you."

Fortunately, Nabiki was too flabbergasted to blurt "What!" like she wanted to, as it would have been a different reaction than a supposedly in-love fiancee would make at hearing that her fiance actually liked her. Her mind caught up to her mouth and further suppressed a likewise unhelpful "You're out of your mind."

"Th-thanks, Akane," she finally managed, patting her sister's shoulder awkwardly. "That means a lot."

_Need air!_ Her mind screamed, and blindly Nabiki turned to leave, pushing her way through the crowd to the dojo doors, smiling and nodding her thanks as many "Congratulations!" floated her way.

She practically burst out of the doors, gulped in the sweet night air. The solitude was like a balm on her shocked mind.

Nabiki wandered towards the koi pond, admiring the little lanterns strung up above her that sparkled like imitation stars.

Deciding to wait a few more minute before heading back inside, she settled down on one of the larger rocks by the pond and closed her eyes.

_Could it be? Could Ranma really like me? _

Abruptly she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, the heat of his body pressing her against a cold concrete wall, his tongue in her mouth as her hands streaked over his back.

_Well he certainly likes kissing me,_ she thought cynically, _but that doesn't mean anything. For all I know this is a game to him. Manipulating the manipulator. _

Nabiki blew out an impatient breath. _This is ridiculous. There's no way to prove to myself that he means or doesn't mean it._

She opened her eyes._ I should go back inside._ Sliding off the rock she stood, then turned to start the short walk back inside. The light and noise inside the dojo seemed like another world right now. Nabiki gave one last glance back to the solitude of the koi pond.

And swallowed her tongue, gave a strangled shriek. Shampoo stood mere inches away from her.

Deciding to pretend that undignified sound hadn't just come from her throat, Nabiki gave Shampoo a cool glance. "Shampoo."

Shampoo returned the gaze haughtily. "Husband-thief."

Nabiki nodded pleasantly. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I think I should be getting back to my party."

She made to pass the Amazon girl, but Shampoo's slender arm shot out to block her, pushing her backwards. "Not so fast," Shampoo cooed, sinking down into a crouch. "Stay a while."

Nabiki stumbled back a few steps and caught herself on a rock. _Man, she pushes hard! _ "What, you're gonna attack me right outside my engagement party? People will hear you!" she warned, heart beating wildly.

Shampoo slid in close, violet eyes flashing, and put her lips right by Nabiki's ear. "Listen close, Husband-thief. Ranma belong to Shampoo."

Suddenly angry, Nabiki gave the busty girl a shove back. To her surprise— and probably Shampoo's surprise as well— the Amazon actually fell back a step. "Back off," Nabiki threatened, inching towards the dojo. "All I have to do is scream and everyone will be a witness!"

Shampoo laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh. "Shampoo just give warning tonight. Shampoo not dishonor too nice Kasumi Tendo by killing you when Shampoo invited onto property." Shampoo leaned in close again, and Nabiki shied back from the promised violence in her eyes. "This only warning. You marry Ranma, you obstacle. Obstacles is for killing. Shampoo sick of stupid Japan, want return to China. If Ranma no decide come with Shampoo, maybe something bad happen to you." Shampoo leaned back, sporting a nasty grin. "That be too too bad."

Dimly, Nabiki heard sappy calls of "Shampoo? Shampoo!" from inside the dojo. Furious beyond belief at being threatened, Nabiki got up in Shampoo's face, stepping into her space. "Listen here," she spat, thrusting a finger in Shampoo's surprised face. "Leave me and mine alone or I will send you back to China faster than you can say 'Working Visa'."

Fear flickered across Shampoo's face. "You offer Shampoo challenge?" she cracked her knuckles. "You want enemy? Now fine for Shampoo! Hiya!"

Nabiki screamed as Shampoo's fist flashed towards her. She barely had time to prepare her body for the unknown shock of being hit when she heard a desperate cry of "Nabiki!" and her eyes caught a blur behind them, and with a _smack_ Shampoo's fist was halted by Ranma, looking more furious than she had ever seen him.

Nabiki did the only sensible thing she could think of in the situation, though she felt pretty disgusted with herself for doing so. She fainted.

When she opened her eyes the first thing Nabiki saw was Ranma's anxious face hovering above hers.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, patting her down. "Did she do anything to you? Any pressure points? Did she use that amnesia potion on you?"

She shook her head and started to sit up. Ranma helped her up, supporting her back firmly, before he was unexpectedly knocked aside and hit the stone wall by an oversized sharp spatula.

"Ow!" He pushed off the now cracked wall and Nabiki half expected to see little birdies flying around his head. He slanted an icy blue glare at his old best friend. "Ucchan, what the hell?"

Ukyo Kuonji spread her feet out wider and hefted her spatula again. "Don't call me that, you two-timing ass! Explain yourself!"

"Ukyo!" Akane raced out with the rest of the Tendo's and stood protectively next to Nabiki, helping hold her up. "Honestly! Is this really the best time?"

Nabiki followed Ukyo's gaze a few feet away and suppressed a hysterical laugh. Shampoo was trussed up tighter than a Christmas goose, laying on the ground and shouting wordlessly through a gag of some sort. Mousse was actually in his cursed duck form at the moment and was tied up as well. She deduced that Mousse had attacked Ranma for stopping Shampoo— stupid blind duck always claimed Ranma was hurting the Chinese warrior— and had gotten his ass handed to him.

Ukyo faltered for a second, and after a breathless moment her spatula dropped. Ranma dusted his arms off and came back over. "Ukyo," he said, voice kind of constricted, reaching a hand out. "Can we talk about this?"

Nabiki felt badly for him; Ukyo had been his childhood friend, back when Ranma thought she was actually a boy. It wasn't Ranma's fault that Genma Saotome had stupidly taken Ukyo's dowry— the family's okonomiyaki cart— and then run off without taking Ukyo along as promised, leaving the heartbroken Ukyo swearing revenge. And it certainly wasn't Ranma's fault that when Ukyo had finally caught up with Ranma, instead of continuing her planned attack, she had fallen in love with him.

"Ukyo," she said, drawing the injured gaze of Ukyo down upon her. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now-" Ukyo snorted. Nabiki continued doggedly. "But none of this is Ranma's fault. Please," — the word felt foreign on her tongue, and made Ranma look at her strangely, and now she felt vaguely hot and uncomfortable— "listen to him."

Akane was gaping at her. Nabiki scowled, feeling inordinately grumpy. "What? I know how to say please."

Akane's mouth twitched but she remained silent. Ukyo nodded brusquely. "Fine. I'll give you five minutes of my time, Ranma," she said, as if granting some great favor, "But first I think you should deal with Shampoo."

As if just remembering she was there the growing crowd looked again at the ground where Shampoo . . . had been.

"She's gone!"

Nabiki wasn't sure who said it but they were right; Shampoo had disappeared, leaving only the duck trussed up. With a sigh she untied the ropes around Mousse. He quacked angrily at her and flew off.

Ranma ran a hand through his hair, looking very frustrated. "All right, party's over!" he yelled, and the murmuring crowd dispersed, leaving Ranma and Nabiki surrounded by the Tendo and Saotome families. Ranma unexpectedly turned and glared at Soun Tendo. "Why the hell weren't you watching her?" he snarled, and Nabiki's dad actually took a step back at the ferocity of the attack.

"I—I—I was busy!" he stammered. "Come now, Ranma, you know I wouldn't want anything to happen—"

"All I know is that you couldn't do one simple thing," Ranma said, advancing on the Tendo patriarch. Nabiki was watching with a growing fascination. What thing?

"All I asked was for you to keep an eye on Nabiki," Ranma continued, and Nabiki started. _What? _"I told ya Shampoo might be crazy enough to try somethin', and you went off to get drunk with Pops instead of keeping your daughter safe!"

Soun Tendo dissolved into tears. "Don't be mad at me!" he wailed, "I didn't know it would happen!"

Genma Saotome held up his sign. At some point during the party he had been turned into a panda. Or maybe he went to the party as one, he sure seemed to like being furry enough. "Respect your elders, boy!" it read.

Ranma stepped back, looking disgusted. "Whatever." He turned and looked at Nabiki, and she caught her breath at the intensity in his gaze. His eyes burned like blue fire. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Yes," Nabiki said faintly, and he scooped her up in his arms and she turned to look at her family which was growing smaller and smaller as Ranma leaped into the air, and then they sailed over the Tendo wall and she could see them no more.

* * *

><p>Ranma ran for so long Nabiki was starting to worry they would actually run out of the Nerima ward. That fear was negated when he abruptly turned right and jumped over a fence, <em>how can he see so well it's dark and he's running so quickly,<em> and then they were stopped. He set her down and took a step back, chest heaving.

"Ranma?" She touched his hard arm and he turned away. Nabiki circled around him. "Ranma, look at me."

He faced her but she could see in his eyes that his mind wasn't present. He was probably still preoccupied with what had just happened, when all she wanted to do was forget about it and pretend, if just for a few moments, that her life wasn't quite so crazy. So she went up on tiptoe and kissed him lightly.

His arms closed around her in reflex and he kept his eyes shut when she pulled away, hands on his chest. "Why did you do that?" he asked, voice slightly monotone.

Nabiki winced. _Whatever happened to the happy-go-lucky Ranma? _She tightened her grip on his shirt and kept her voice as even as possible when she answered, "For saving my life. Thank you, Ranma."

He pushed her away and paced, and she watched, not knowing what to say to make this better. _Stupid girl. _

"_Why_ did you do that?" He demanded again.

"Because I'm grateful—"

"The hell with that, Nabiki," he closed in on her. "Grateful people just say thank you. They don't do it with a kiss."

Her throat felt tight. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth!"

Her eyelashes felt odd. "I don't know!" Nabiki reached up to rub her eyes and was shocked when her fingertips pulled away damp. She stared at her fingers, tears glistening on her skin. For some reason this angered her.

"Nabiki . . ." Ranma's voice softened as he saw her tears and he reached out to grasp her hand.

She pulled away violently.

He persisted, and caught her up in his arms, pressing her close. Nabiki relented and buried her face in his shoulder, hating the way her emotions had taken over.

Ranma turned his head towards hers. "It's okay, Nabiki," he said softly. "It's okay."

"It's not!" Nabiki cried, wishing yet again that she had the strength— both physically and emotionally— to pull away. But Ranma seemed to bring out feelings in her that she had buried so well years ago in order to become the girl who could easily manipulate others in order to support her family.

"Why don't you want to like me?" his voice was so quiet she could have easily pretended she didn't hear him. But that would have been the cowards way out. Nabiki Tendo was many things, but coward she was not.

And so the words fell out of her mouth.

"It's not that I don't want to like you, Ranma, because I already do. But I can't be in a relationship with you."

He was smiling now. "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. He just didn't get it. "Because I can't! First off, it's too weird because you used to be engaged to my little sister."

"Yeah, we both know that wouldn't have ever worked out," Ranma interrupted, and she pushed away so she could glare at him before barreling on.

"Second, and this is the most important part so pay attention Saotome— I don't have time in my life right now for a boyfriend. I'm in the middle of getting my degree, and I have big plans for my life, and a boyfriend would just derail all of them. I can't afford to let that happen." Nabiki stopped, feeling out of breath. _Whew. I should vent more often. Feels good to get that off my chest. _

Ranma was studying her face. She could see in his eyes that he was contemplating pulling her into his arms again, but he ended up letting her stay an arms length away, breath puffing in the cool air.

"Why would having a boyfriend derail all of your plans?" he asked quietly.

Nabiki lifted her shoulders helplessly and let them fall. "It always happens," she said, feeling miserable. "Instead of having a career I'd end up getting married and having babies."

"You don't want to get married ever? Have a family?" he persisted.

"Well, I do someday, but—"

"And for some stupid reason you think that once you get a boyfriend you'll what, forget everything you've ever wanted? And that your boyfriend would want you to give up your dreams to be some housewife?"

Nabiki closed her mouth, unaware of when it had dropped open. It did sound kind of like a stupid argument when he put it like that. "Er . . ."

Ranma took a step forward. "If you were in a relationship where the man didn't want you to be happy then he's obviously stupid. I can't see you ever falling for a stupid man."

"Um . . ."

Ranma tilted his head. "Do you really think I want you to change who you are?" he asked her quietly, blue eyes serious.

Nabiki bit her lip. In the span of a few moments Ranma had blown away her defenses. "I'm being kind of stupid, aren't I?" she asked, feeling her lips start to curve despite herself.

"Kinda, yeah." Ranma tucked her hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on her skin. He drew his hand down her neck and left it there, settled and warm. "But I wasn't gonna put it that way."

Laughing with relief, Nabiki gave him a push. "That was a rhetorical question!"

Ranma grinned and used the momentum of her push to drag her closer. Nabiki inhaled his scent, feeling happier than she had in a long time. How was it they had only been engaged for two days and already she felt at home in his arms?

"So what now?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You kiss me."

She was already anticipating his answer, raising herself up to claim his lips with hers.

This kiss wasn't as desperate as their first had been. Nabiki felt exhausted by the emotions that had just coursed through her, so her lips were softer as she moved them under his own. Ranma in turn was kissing her gently, so sweetly, like she was something precious to him.

Though it wasn't as heated as that night on the roof, this kiss was no less passionate. For the first time in her life Nabiki knew she kissed someone who cared about her, who wanted to be with her— and for the first time in her life she wanted to be with him as well.

This time it was Ranma who broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. "All good?"

Nabiki was aware that she as sporting a goofy grin but couldn't seem to do anything about it. "Hell yeah, boyfriend kisses are the _best,_" she said before realizing what she had just admitted.

The most amazing smile broke out over Ranma's face before settling back into the cocky smirk she knew so well. "Is that so?" he asked, and she poked him in response before resting her head against his chest, completely worn out.

"Time to go home," Ranma said, hoisting her into his arms again. Nabiki mumbled sleepily against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe, warm, and happy. She felt the steady rhythm of Ranma running, heard his heartbeat thundering beneath her ear, and the sensation of the breeze blowing across her face and ruffling her hair, and then slumber claimed her.


	3. Melted

**Melting**

**Chapter Three: Melted**

When Nabiki opened her eyes she was in her own room, in her own bed. She snuggled in deeper, preparing for another few hours sleep. She felt perfectly at ease, there was nothing to worry about, and she could sleep in and then eat some delicious breakfast and— Shampoo! How could she have forgotten about that crazy Amazon? She bolted upright and then screamed when she saw a body on her floor, then shut her mouth when she realized just who's body it was.

Ranma jerked up, hair disheveled, and blurted "Whozit! Whazit?" before her eyes settled on Nabiki. "Oh yeah . . ." the currently red-headed female calmed down and yawned. "Mornin' Nabs."

Nabiki forbear her usual remark at the nickname, choosing instead to ask "What the hell are you doing in here? And why are you a girl right now?"

Ranma stretched. "Yeah, that. I told everyone I was gonna sleep in your room so I'd know if Shampoo came for ya again, and even though they thought it was a good idea Kasumi said it wasn't appropriate— so I decided being a girl would make the point moot." He shrugged in a _well-what-can-ya-do_ kind of way.

Nabiki pursed her lips. "Oh. Well, thanks, Ranma." She stood up, noticing she was still clad in last night's dress. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

She turned to leave, and stopped by Ranma as though suddenly remembering something. "Oh, yeah."

Nabiki kissed a shocked Ranma with as much passion as she could muster so early in the morning and without having freshly brushed teeth. "Not so much of a moot point. I don't mind your female side." She winked at the stuttering girl and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>Breakfast that morning was more fun than Nabiki could ever remember it being. She made a point of catching Ranma's eye at every opportunity, and the now-male martial artist (having procured some of the water Kasumi kindly kept warm on the stove) would, upon meeting her eyes, turn a bright red and look away as quickly as possible. To her disappointment he quickly figured out that if he was staring down at his soup he wouldn't be able to meet her eyes, and her game ended.<p>

The rest of the family noticed their exchanges but wisely remained silent.

After a while of awkward silence, Soun Tendo cleared his throat and lowered his newspaper, causing the whole family (Genma-panda and Nodoka Saotome included) to turn his way. "I have an announcement."

"Not another one!" Kasumi blurted uncharacteristically, before putting a hand to her mouth, ashamed of her outburst. "I mean . . ."

"She means that we've had enough of big announcements," Akane interrupted, settling a reassuring hand on her older sister's arm. "No offense meant, dad, but the last two completely turned our lives around and now we have a crazy Amazon after Nabiki."

Nabiki shuddered.

Soun turned completely serious eyes on her. "Yes. That is what I wish to speak of." Suddenly Soun looked very uncomfortable, and was obviously looking everywhere than at his old friend Genma. "I, er, that is-"

"What is it, Father?" Kasumi asked gently.

"I believe we should cancel the engagement agreement between the Tendo and Saotome families!" Soun finally blurted, and thrust his newspaper up between him and his shocked family.

"GROWF?" Genma-panda growled, hauling his ever-present sign out of wherever he hid it and bashing Soun on the head.

"What?" Ranma looked like he couldn't decide whether or not to be furious or confused. He glanced at Nabiki who was staring at the table, trying to sort through the crush of emotions that was strangling out her rational thought. She was trying her hardest to understand her dad's thought process. What would lead him to destroying the agreement that he had worked for years to force on his youngest daughter?

With a splash of water, Genma was in human form. He dropped the tea kettle to the side and began shouting.

"Stop." Nabiki's voice wasn't loud enough. She felt too shocked to force the energy necessary to shout. Nobody heard her over the commotion.

"Yo! LISTEN UP!" Ranma shouted, moving over to sit down next to her. He slid his hand under hers and held on tightly.

Silence ensued.

Nabiki glared icily around the room. "Is that _really_ necessary?" she demanded. "Must you all act like children whenever you hear something you don't like?"

Ranma squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the moment and the problem at hand. She gave him half a smile and then faced her father. "Right. So, Dad, you are considering dropping the engagement contract between you and Mr. Saotome, who obviously disagrees with you. I can only assume this change of heart was brought on by recent events?"

Soun Tendo nodded, tears leaking into his moustache. "Much as it pains me to admit it."

Nabiki nodded slowly, understanding coming. "You're worried that Shampoo will actually succeed in hurting me. You were never as worried for Akane because she's a martial artist and can theoretically defend herself."

"Hey!"

Nabiki ignored her younger sister. "Shampoo also never used to attack so viciously, the reason for which hasn't yet been discovered. Based on something she said to me, I suspect she's tired of living in Japan and wants to return to the Joketsuzoku with her 'airen'."

"Like hell she will," Ranma muttered, before holding up his hands in apology for interrupting with a quick grin.

"What I really want to know," Nabiki continued, "Is if Cologne is aware that her great-granddaughter has progressed from annoyance to attempted murderer."

Silence.

" . . . do you think Cologne would care?" Akane ventured, looking kind of confused. "I mean, she wants Shampoo to succeed. I thought she wanted Ranma for the Joketsuzoku."

Nabiki nodded. Ranma was silent, but had an expression of growing appreciation on his face as he looked at her.

"Cologne may want Ranma to come to the Amazon village, but she must realize that if Shampoo kills a Japanese citizen then the Japanese government will take a very pointed interest in the Amazons. Interest that a village that small can't afford if they want to survive another 3,000 years."

"You mean to threaten the existence of a whole culture," Akane breathed, looking kind of fierce.

"Isn't that . . . vindictive?" Kasumi asked, and Nabiki turned to her with a shark's smile.

"Would you rather wait until I'm dead before attempting revenge?" she asked, and Kasumi looked horrified. "Because I'd prefer attacking them first."

"Oh, no, Nabiki!" Kasumi protested, "I would never want— of course, if you think it's necessary—"

Nabiki wasn't paying attention to her sisters anymore. Ranma was looking at her, his eyes burning with a fierce flame. "It's perfect," he said, voice low. "Nabiki—"

"But what of the engagement?" Soun interrupted, and annoyance flashed through the couple's eyes.

"Honestly!" Akane muttered in the background. "Timing, daddy!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes at her slow father, before looking pointedly at their entwined hands. "There is no point to breaking off the engagement," she said slowly. "Ranma and I are together now."

"Not to mention I've had just about enough of you two interfering," Ranma continued, looking menacingly at the two patriarchs. "Nabiki and I are the only ones calling the shots for the engagement now." Ranma turned to Nabiki. "Let's go deal with Shampoo." He cracked his knuckles absently.

"Cologne," Nabiki corrected, smiling at him at his obvious anxiousness to get to the fight. He smiled back. That did it.

"Waaaaaaaah! The families will be joined!" Happy tears gushed from Soun Tendo's eyes.

Genma danced over. "The _schools_ will be joined!"

They clasped hands, looking upwards soulfully for a moment before snapping their heads around to Ranma and Nabiki. "The wedding will be tomorrow!"

Nabiki felt a headache brewing. "Oh. My. God. Get a grip."

Ranma stepped protectively in front of her. "No way, Pops, Mr. Tendo. You guys want the families to be joined? The only way that's gonna happen is if you give us our space. Let us do this our way."

With his aura crackling menacingly, the two fathers would have been even bigger fools to challenge him. They immediately backed down. "P-perhaps we should continue this discussion at a later date, Saotome," Soun Tendo squeaked.

"Indeed, Tendo." Genma cowered behind his friend.

Ranma turned his back on the cowardly duo and lifted Nabiki effortlessly to her feet.

"Thanks for breakfast, Kasumi," Nabiki said as she was dragged happily from the building. "Wish us luck with Cologne!"

Akane and Kasumi looked kind of flabbergasted. "Er . . .good luck!"

Ranma pulled Nabiki to his side and she smirked up at him, ready to do battle. Her way. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Nabiki strode her way through town, feeling powerful, feeling strong, remembering how it felt to crush someone beneath her heel with manipulation and cunning and threats. She was ready to crush Shampoo. The damn Amazon had caused enough trouble for her family and more than enough trouble for Ranma— there was no way she was letting Shampoo think she was the boss anymore.<p>

Her eyes swept the streets, aware of all that was happening, feeling completely aware of her body and in control of her mind and what was going on and— she blinked. Somehow she had been moved from streets and into a side alley without being aware of it and was now being kissed to within an inch of her life. Nabiki shut off her mind, wound her arms around Ranma's neck, and returned his kiss.

When Ranma broke away and rested his forehead against hers he was panting. Nabiki was surprised to realize that she was too.

"That was so hot," he breathed, closing his eyes before reluctantly sliding his hand from underneath her shirt.

"What?" she asked, slightly bewildered.

He smirked. "You— planning how to take out Shampoo, telling off our dads, being in control. I like you like that."

His eyes swept down her body and Nabiki straightened her shirt, feeling frazzled and wishing they were at home and in her bedroom, not in an alley off a busy street.

Peeking surreptitiously out to make sure no one noticed them creeping from the alley, they dashed back onto the main road before settling into a sedate pace. All too soon, they ended up at the entrance to the Nekohanten. It wasn't yet the lunch hour, and so the sign on the door indicated the restaurant wouldn't open for another two hours.

"Ready?" Ranma asked, steeling his shoulders, and with a nod from Nabiki, he knocked.

The door flung open so fast Nabiki nearly fell over from the wind, but Ranma caught her easily with one hand and set her back on her feet, all without taking his eyes off the purple-haired Amazon.

"Airen! You come to take Shampoo?" she squealed, before her eyes landed on the brown-haired Tendo scowling at Ranma's side. All the light left Shampoo's eyes and her voice hardened. "What you want here?"

Ranma pushed past Shampoo, pulling the suddenly reluctant Nabiki behind him. It was one thing to plan when she was safe at the Tendo breakfast table, and another to face Shampoo in a closed building.

"I ain't here to see you," he said to Shampoo, and Nabiki marveled at how even though he was doing his best to ignore the Amazon as she trailed him Ranma never let Shampoo disappear from his vision, the way you always keep your enemy in your sights.

"What Airen mean?" Shampoo pressed close and Nabiki had to stop herself from shoving the Amazon off her man. Another pushing match really wouldn't help matters at the moment, as satisfying as the mental picture of Shampoo flying ass over teakettle was.

Ranma did it for her.

Shampoo let out a gasp as she stumbled back a few steps, and he took a step towards her before roaring, "Dammit! What the hell does it take to get it through your head, Shampoo? I don't want you! Your stupid law doesn't mean a thing to me, and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you and your damn first place prize! I want you the hell away from me, and," his voice dropped menacingly, as did the temperature in the room, "I swear, if you lay a finger on Nabiki again, I will _end _you."

"What's all this, Son-in-law?" Cologne hopped into the room on her staff, and Nabiki felt the tension in the room skyrocket. She flinched closer to Ranma.

"Ranma! How dare you speak that way to my Shampoo!" Mousse rocketed into the room and dropped faster than Nabiki could blink, knocked out courtesy of the Amazon Elder.

"Stupid interfering boy," Cologne grumbled at her part-time waiter. She turned rheumy eyes on Ranma and Nabiki. "So. What is you have come to say to me, son-in-law?"

Nabiki stepped forwards. "_We_," she stressed, "Would like to talk to you. In private."

Cologne inclined her head. Shampoo started shrieking in Mandarin, jumping up to argue with her great-grandmother, jabbing her finger at Ranma and Nabiki respectively before gesturing to herself. Cologne replied in short tones, and both youths were surprised to see Shampoo stalk outside and hop on her bike before taking off.

"There. We are alone," Cologne said calmly, and she hopped into the back kitchen, Ranma and Nabiki following, and they saw that they had apparently interrupted Cologne's morning tea. "Thirsty?"

"No thanks," Nabiki said swiftly, cutting off any reply Ranma might make. She would hope that after being drugged so many times by Shampoo that he would be wary of any foods or drinks offered, but he thought with his stomach so much of the time . . .

"Suit yourself," Cologne cackled slightly as she settled in her seat.

Ranma and Nabiki sat down at the small table, glancing uneasily at each other. Shrugging mentally, Nabiki leaned forward.

"We are here to discuss Shampoo's recent attempt on my life," Nabiki said plainly, and was satisfied to see Cologne's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"I am unaware of any such proceedings," Cologne replied slowly, "Furthermore, I find it unlikely that Shampoo would take such measures without my approval."

Ranma slapped his hands down on the table, leaning forward, practically snarling. "Believe it, Old Ghoul—"

Nabiki touched his arm and he relented. "Shampoo hasn't yet done anything that could be construed as attempted murder," she said coolly, "but she has threatened and assaulted me, and made it plain that if I don't give up Ranma, that 'obstacles are for killing'."

"Yes, that does sound like my great-granddaughter," Cologne murmured, before folding her hands on the table. "And what would you like me to do about this?"

Nabiki thought about her answer, taking a second to look at the man being fought over. Ranma was practically vibrating in his seat with impatience, and she bit back a smile. He obviously would rather be fighting this out than discussing it rationally.

"My first choice is for you to bop Shampoo on the head like you just did Mousse and take her home to China," Nabiki answered bluntly, startling a laugh from the withered village elder.

"That would never work," Ranma interjected, "Shampoo chased me across an ocean when she wanted to kill me, and now that she's been here so long trying to marry me her honor would be irreparably damaged if she returned empty-handed. She wouldn't stay in China."

Nabiki favored him with a grin. "Exactly."

"And so?" Cologne prompted, for all appearances having all the time in the world.

Nabiki got serious again, but left a smile on her face, sure this next suggestion would be shot down as well. "Make Shampoo realize Ranma will never be hers and get over it."

This time she caught Cologne in the middle of sipping her tea, and she dodged as the elder shot tea out of her nose before subsiding into a wheezing pile.

"How do you propose I do that?" Cologne asked after getting a hold of herself. "Shampoo is a headstrong girl."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Please. You're one of the village elders. Your word is practically law; she has to obey you. As for the how, I don't care if you order her, or if you stick that stupid Reversal Jewel on her, or if you use that memory-loss shampoo . . . just get her outta here."

"Mmm." Cologne sipped her tea, casting an eye over the mule-faced Ranma. He was slouched in the chair, arms crossed, glaring at Cologne. "And you, son-in-law? What do you think of all this?"

"Ya know how I feel, Old Ghoul," he said tightly. "I want Shampoo the hell outta my life and away from Nabiki."

"And you care nothing for her honor? For the punishment that awaits her should she fail in her mission?" Cologne persisted.

"Hell with that!" Ranma bolted upright, glaring ferociously at her. "Where was Shampoo's honor when I was fighting her for that stupid prize my pops ate? An honorable martial artist would have laid out the stakes before fighting! All I think is I gotta fight some Amazon chick and if I win the prize is ours anyway, so it doesn't matter that my old man at it. It's not 'till after I defeat her she kisses me and says she's gonna kill me! Same thing with her stupid Kiss of Marriage."

He stopped, breathing hard. "It was one thing when she was just like Ukyo, ya know, with their stupid competitions to get me, and even with them sometimes attackin' Akane, she could hold her own. Mostly."

Ice started forming around Ranma's body in his cold rage, spreading out until Nabiki was shivering and Cologne's tea crackled as it turned to ice. "But no honorable martial artist threatens someone who ain't got a way to protect themselves. Shampoo threatening Nabiki was the last straw."

Cologne was looking serious now. Nabiki suspected that the village elder had just been humoring them at the beginning and it wasn't until she saw how dead-serious Ranma was that it sank in, and just now realized they weren't playing around.

"Regardless of your feelings, Shampoo must follow our laws," Cologne said slowly, setting down her frozen cup and looking directly at Ranma. "She has done nothing that I need rebuke her for. She still has my support in her pursuit of you, son-in-law."

Ranma started to trembled with rage.

Nabiki quickly changed tactics and disengaged her big guns. She leaned closer, smiling disarmingly. "So, Cologne. Let's talk business."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Ranma and Nabiki showed themselves out the door, leaving a shell-shocked Cologne sitting motionless in the kitchen.<p>

Ranma was practically leaping in the air with uncontainable glee. "That was amazing, Nabiki! How did you know all that?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she said modestly, smiling her thanks as he held the door for her and they started on their way home. "Just some things I've picked up over time."

"That was even better than using a Hiryu Shoten Ha on her!" he crowed triumphantly, nipping his hands in at her waist and tossing her up in the air. Nabiki shrieked and clung to him when she came down to prevent another flight, but he was too exuberant to notice. "Didja see how she just froze when you started talking?"

She smiled in fond reminiscence. He kissed her, missing her mouth in his excitement, and just kept talking. "C'mon, Nabs, how'd you get all that to blackmail her with?"

"Oh, here and there," she said, laughing. "And don't call me that!"

"Seriously," he said, slowing down to actually look her in the eye. "You threatened to remove her diplomatic immunity, get Shampoo and Mousse sent back through something with a working visa, have the Nekohanten closed down within a week, to dry up any resources they had in Japan, call the police and some ninjas, write the newspapers and sell their information, and something about a black-ops team extraction if all else failed."

"It pays to have your ear to the ground," was all she would say. " I learned a lot when daddy was into politics when we were younger. Some of his old sake-buddies weren't as good a guy as daddy is, and they let a lot slip when they were drunk. It also helps to cultivate friends in high places. And have them owe you a favor or five." She smirked at her _finally_ speechless boyfriend.

"Come on, Ranma," Nabiki pulled him along faster, feeling like she might catch fire at any moment. The ache that had started when he pulled her into the alley had built throughout the meeting— especially when Ranma had used his Soul of Ice technique unwittingly— and she desperately needed him touching her.

"What?" he asked blankly, still high from their battle of wits with Cologne, before his eyes settled on hers.

She watched the light-bulb go off above his head as his eyes settled on her flushed face, her suddenly too-tight shirt. He flashed her a smirk, her teeth sank in her lower lip, and suddenly she was in his arms and they were speeding towards the Tendo home, laughing with the thrill of it all.

_Fine._

* * *

><p>AN Thank you all for your lovely reviews and suggestions, I appreciate them more than I can say. Though _Melted_ does not have a traditional ending where all the plot strings are tied up into a neat bow, I like to think that the main idea, that of Nabiki allowing Ranma in close enough to met her heart, was presented in a way that leaves you in no doubt of the ending. Please let me know what you think of it! Love always,_ Princessvamp_


End file.
